Hylion's Noble Dynasties
Hylion's Noble Dynasties '(ヒリアンのノーブル王朝, ''Hylion no Nōburu Ōchō) is a group of the highest ranking families that have great influence in the political or economical world of Hylion. Not limited to these realms, families earn this recognition should they have a great deal of physical power in their ranks or hold various influential connections throughout the world. Power and influence are wanted by almost everyone, but becoming truly great lies beyond fame and fortune. Passion, humility, strength, and innovation stands at the base of each of the families in the Noble class, but every success and fortune didn’t come without a fight. Those listed in the Noble Dynasty are the most accomplished families, in a fact that they have gained more or less recognition over the years; names which have to come to be known by anyone in Hylion. Though generally residing in their own realm of activities, the leaders of each of the noble families has been known to call upon one another to decide on important questions concerning the actions of, and settling disputes, within the continent of Hylion. They work closely with the Toranku 15, with some even holding positions on the council themselves, giving the opportunity to exert their influence in a more impactful way. Although not all families deal with political matters, this group is thought of as a representative mechanism for consultation, as they hold great power and are highly influential among the people. The discussion that takes place during these meetings has been known to help in economical issues such as the trading of goods between states, as well as lending man power to participating families who provide just reason. Inari Family |name = The Inari Family}}'''The Inari Family (いなり 家族 Inari Kazoku) is a small, wealthy family of nobles located in the city of Crocus, Fiore. The family had come to such a position from it's historical service as being one of the first to drop its sword in favor of a unified nation prior to Hylion's creation; peaceful actions that later led to it's subsequent service as the Toranku's most trusted diplomat. The head of the family serves in this trusted position, tasked with building foreign relations among neighboring countries to maintain the peace within the nation of the Northern District. Having control over a majority of Unianim's textile resources, as well as the largest Diridium mine in all of the Northern District, this family can exercise it's power through the movement of goods and Jewels if it so pleases. The members of this family have come to be known as powerful mages, with one of it's more notable members being the branch master of Koma Inu in _____. Their strength is derived from the use of Lightning Magic as well as the creation and praction of Beast Summoning Magic. The Inari Family, however, does it's best to focus on philanthropic deeds, humility, and kindness. Though it holds a great deal of power in political, economic, and magical realms, they do their best to break free of the stereotype given to families of such stature. Ashbel Family The Ashbel Family (アッシュベル家族, Asshuberu Kazoku), also known widely by the Eastern Districts underground as the "dogs" of the Toranku 15, are a Samurai clan known for producing powerful warriors. While they are indeed a highly influential noble family, little is actually known about them by the public as the family lives in complete isolation in the small village of Ashborne located northwest of the Eastern Districts's city of _____ where they are the village's only residents. The Ashbels earned the moniker of "dogs" not only because of their family's association with wolves, easily seen on their family crest, but because of their unwavering loyalty to the Toranku, carrying out orders without question. The family is tasked with regulating Hylion's criminal underground, seeing to it that no criminal organization grows too powerful while at the same time keeping them from dwindling away completely. The Asbhel family is also tasked with handling the Hylion government's dirty work, members often being tasked with small covert operations requiring the utmost stealth. The Ashbel family is highly regarded by the Toranku for their excellent skill in the art assassination, leaving no trace of their existence upon completion of their missions. The large majority of their wealth coming directly from the monarchy itself, being paid quite handsomely to keep quiet about the work they do. Being that the Ashbel family is also tasked with regulating Hylion's criminal underground, it is not uncommon for its members to come upon great deals of information that can be traded amongst the other noble families, for a price of course. The Ashbel family is also well known for their advancement in Fire Magic, members being born with and utilizing at least one form of it.